In the end
by Android 18 4 ever
Summary: A K/18 fic! Well...if you wanna know what's gonna happen, you'll just have to read it!
1. In the end

Author:'Hi! This is a nice fic! I think! So...please!  
Enjoy your reading!  
  
In the end  
  
It was a nice sunny day in the woods but than...there was something missing...  
  
"Yeah! Eighteen! C'mon! You can beat 'm!"   
  
Eighteen was training for if there come's trouble in the woods! Eighteen stopped.   
  
"Huh? Eighteen! Why are you stopping! You were doing fine!"   
  
"Sorry Seventeen! But I'm gonna take a brake!"   
  
"Ugh! Whatever you say! I'm going to search for bugs!"  
  
"Bugs! Again?"  
  
"Yeah! I like to have them as a pet!"   
  
"Ugh! Your nutts!"   
  
"Thank you!"  
  
;sigh; Why does he always search for bugs! I don't understand! Huh? There's   
somebody landing! But...who is it?   
  
Eighteen turned around. And saw Krillin looking at her eyes.   
  
"Oh! It's you! What are you doing here?"   
  
"I just...wanted to see you again and say hi!"   
  
"Huh? Wanted to see me? Why?"   
  
"I just mist your beautiful voice!"   
  
"My voice?"   
  
"And of course...your eyes!"   
  
"My...eyes?"   
  
"Or...do you want me to go home again?"   
  
"Um...I don't know...really..."   
  
"Cause...I have to get some food!"   
  
"Uh..."   
  
"If you want...you can go with me!"   
  
"Uh...huh? Yes! I want to go! Please!"   
  
"Ha! I knew you would like it!"  
  
"That's great!" Eighteen smiled.  
  
Android 18 4 ever:'Well! Did you like it? If you do! Than please review!'  
  
Android 18:'And would you mind to read the next chapter? Cause I'm there!"  
  
Android 18 4 ever:'Well! You heard her!' 


	2. In the end 2

Android18 4 ever:'Are you nervous of what's gonna happen now?   
No? Well...here you go!' ^_^  
  
In the end 2  
  
"That's great!" Eighteen smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Huh? Eighteen? Is something wrong?" asked Krillin confused.  
  
"Huh? No! Nothing's wrong!" said Eighteen a bit sad.  
  
"Oh! But if there is! You'll just have to tell me, OK?"  
  
"OK! I promise!"  
  
"OK then!"  
  
They looked in eachother's eyes.  
  
What's this for a strange feeling? I never felt like this!   
It feels like I've eaten butterflies or something!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We're here!"  
  
Krillin and Eighteen landed on the ground.  
  
"Eighteen! Will you please get a handcart over there?   
And I'll check the list!"  
  
"OK! Whatever you say!"  
  
Eighteen walked to the handcarts, but got blocked by a big muscled man.  
  
"Hey chick! Where do you come from? From the beauty contest?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Well...I think you are...beatiful!"  
  
"..."  
  
"What about a dinner with me in a eating-house with me!   
What do think? Romantic?"  
  
"Get away from me...you insect!"  
  
"WHAT!!! DON'T YOU KNOW I'M VERY STRONG!!!"  
  
"Not as strong as I am!"  
  
"You're just falling in love with wimps! Like that one over there!"  
  
He pointed to Krillin.  
  
"He's not a wimp! He's even stronger than you are! So back of! Moron!"  
  
"Grrr!"  
  
Eighteen lifted him up and threw him to a distant place and she walked   
to the handcarts and got one.   
  
She walked back to Krillin.  
  
"Huh? Finally! You got one! I know it's hard to get one! But you'll just   
have to push all the people away who's anoying you!"  
  
"I did!"  
  
"OK! You're getting the hang of this already!"  
  
"Thank you! Can we go in now?"'  
  
"You'll bet!"  
  
Krillin and Eighteen walked inside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Android18 4 ever:'Well...I'm going to write the next chappie!' ^_^  
  
Android18:'And please don't write any horrible men in it! It's so anoying!' O_o  
  
Android18 4 ever:'Yeah! I think your right! It is anoying!' *_*  
  
Krillin:'What men?'  
  
Android18 4 ever&Android18:'Nothing!'  
  
Krillin:'OK! Well...please review!' ^_^ 


	3. In the end 3

Android18 4 ever:'Um...chappie 3!!! ¬_¬  
  
In the end 3  
  
Krillin and Eighteen walked inside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's crouded here today! Don't you agree? Huh?"  
  
Krillin turned around.  
  
"Eighteen?!?!"  
  
Krillin saw her at a clothingstore.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's beautiful!"  
  
Krillin walked to Eighteen.  
  
"Eighteen! What are you looking at?"  
  
"Huh? Oh nothing! Let's go moving!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Krillin looked at the dress where Eighteen stared at.  
And smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What do you like for dessert, Eighteen?"  
  
"I don't know! What do you want?"  
  
"Ice-cream? Does that sound nice to ye?"  
  
"Yeah! Great!"  
  
"And what do you want for dinner?"  
  
"I don't know! Green peas?"  
  
"That sounds yakkie!"  
  
"Yeah! It is!"  
  
"What about kale? I always eat that!"  
  
"Don't you like green beans?"  
  
"Um...that's disgusting! Sorry I said that! But it's true!   
Then I have to throw up!"  
  
"Oh!...me too!"  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"We've got a lot in common!"  
  
"You think?"  
  
"I just know it!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Android18 4 ever:'I think someone is getting a bit red!'  
  
Android18:'Ugh! Shut up! It's just...just...sunburn! That's all!'  
  
Android18 4 ever:'Yeah! Right!' 


	4. In the end 4

Android18 4 ever:'They got the purchases!' :P  
  
In the end 4  
  
"I just know it!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On the way to Kame house, Eighteen still didn't look right.  
  
"Huh? Is there really nothing you want to tell me?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"Well...I wondered..."  
  
"What? Just tell me!"  
  
"I wondered why you helped me when I was out of Cell's body".  
  
"What!"  
  
"I know I shouldened have asked you! I'm sorry!"  
  
"Uh...It's OK! I just...don't remember!"  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"No! Sorry!"  
  
"It's OK! I know why you can't remember! It was always so hard!   
You couldn't hide yourself anywhere! He was just a MONSTER!"  
  
"I'm sorry Eighteen! I hope you'll forget!...like me!"  
  
;sigh;"Your right! It's just the past! It's history! I've got move on!   
To the future!"   
  
"Hey! I'm with you!"  
  
"Thank you Krillin!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Master Roshi! We're home!"  
  
Master Roshi looked confused.  
  
We're?  
  
Master Roshi came out of the house and saw two people standing.  
  
"Who's that sexy lady next to ye Krillin?"  
  
"Sexy lady? Huh?"  
  
Krillin looked confused.  
  
"Oh! That's Eighteen!"  
  
"Eighteen?"  
  
"Yeah! You know! Android18!"  
  
"Is that Android18?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Do you have a problem with my name? Or my body!"  
  
"What are you talking about Eighteen?"  
  
"He's looking at me like I'm standing here..."  
  
"But you are standing here!"  
  
Eighteen blushed a bit angry.  
  
"...naked!"  
  
"What! Master Roshi! Your still like your old self!   
I thought you would change!"  
  
"He he! Maybe I am! Or maybe I'm not!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Android18 4 ever:'He he! That was funny!' ^_^  
  
Master Roshi:'Hey! Can you cut your small skirt of?"  
  
Android18 4 ever:;blushes angry;'I'LL CUT YOUR   
HEAD OF IF YOU DON'T STOP THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
Android18: ^_~ 


	5. In the end 5

Android18 4 ever:'I hate old geeks! And especially when someone thinks I'm the owner of DB/Z/GT!!!!  
So back off!!!!!! And thanks for your comment Kuririn's Onna! I'll do as you asked me to do!' ^_^  
  
  
In the end 4  
  
  
Master Roshi:"He he! Maybe I am! Or maybe I'm not!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After dinner, Eighteen walked outside and wanted to fly home.  
  
Krillin:"Wait Eighteen!"  
  
Krillin run after Eighteen.  
  
Eighteen stopped and turned around.  
  
Eighteen:"Is there something wrong?"  
  
Krillin:"Um...where are you going?"  
  
Eighteen:"Home! Why'd you ask?"  
  
Krillin:"I was just wondering..."  
  
Eighteen:"Wondering what?"  
  
Krillin:"...if you want to stay here for a while!   
And you know that it's really dark and a bit   
cold outside right now! You know!"  
  
Eighteen:"Your asking me to stay here?"  
  
Krillin:"Well...Yeah!"  
  
Krillin looked down a bit nervous and Eighteen looked down at Krillin.  
  
Eighteen:Should I stay? Or fly home? I think I'll stay!  
  
Krillin:"Did you already decide?"  
  
Eighteen:"Yes!"  
  
Krillin looked up.  
  
Eighteen:"I'll stay!"  
  
Krillin:"OK!"  
  
Eighteen:"On one condition!"  
  
Krillin:"What is it? I'll do everything!"  
  
Eighteen:"Don't let that old man get me! Or get near me!   
I mean it! I hate him! He's so anoying!"  
  
Krillin:"Yeah! I know! He's just an old geek!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Krillin:"Well...here's your room! I know it's a bit dusty!   
Cause it hasn't been used for years! This was the room of a girl   
named Lunch! She was pretty nice though!   
As nice as you are now!"  
  
Eighteen:"Am I really that nice to you?"  
  
Krillin was folding some clothes what layed on the bed.  
  
Krillin:"Yeah! Your very nice! And attractive to all men!   
I just can't see why! You aren't that sexy! I hope you   
agree with me! Cause I'm telling the truth!"  
  
Eighteen:Am I really that sexy? I didn't even notist! But I agree with him!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Android18 4 ever:'I think the two love birds are almost together!'  
  
Android18:'What the heck are you talking about? The two love   
birds are almost together? Huh?'  
  
Android18 4 ever:'Oh! Nothing!'  
  
Android18:'I hope for you your right!' ;walks angry away; 


End file.
